


Heart of a Phoenix

by WhiffleWaffles



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: FanFiction.Net, Gen, Inspired by Fanfiction, Sequel, crossposted, important update and revision coming soon!, please check out the author's original work for this sequel!, will be off hiatus as soon as possible!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 00:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19841845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiffleWaffles/pseuds/WhiffleWaffles
Summary: Following the events from My Little Phoenix, Alvsjel Horrendous Haddock, the daughter of Hiccup and Astrid Hofferson, searches for her purpose; from finding a Dragon to bond with, to growing up with old memories and facing the general hardships of being a Viking. Inspired sequel to My Little Phoenix (Writer for the Tylwyth Teg.)





	Heart of a Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> Heart of a Phoenix was inspired from My Little Phoenix, written by Writer for the Tylwyth Teg.  
> Original Character(s) Aelfgifu and Alvsjel belong to Writer for the Tylwyth Teg.   
> Please go read My Little Phoenix before reading this! And, of course, check out Teg's other works on fanfiction.net! :3 
> 
> Important endnote. Original notes included below as well as links you should check out! 
> 
> The first chapter of My Little Phoenix can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10287529/1/My-Little-Phoenix  
> Writer for the Tylwyth Teg: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1138488/Writer-for-the-Tylwyth-Teg  
> Fanfiction Crossover Post: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11455318/1/Heart-of-a-Phoenix

**_Fólkvangr_ **

* * *

Aelfgifu knew she was dead from the very moment she had felt the arrow embedded into her chest, she even still felt the pain pinching her heart, warm blood running down her numb lips and dribbling down her chin. She woke up surprised that her pain is gone; replaced with serene bliss and warmth on her soft skin. This is not how she had imagined death.

"Wake up, Aelfgifu." there's a feminine voice, a hand delicately caressing her hair.

She peels open her eyes, a hand rests on her cheek and she looks up to see the voice.

She's beautiful, her gold locks reflecting in the rays of sunshine, her eyes gleaming like the ocean with an unknowing expression. She helps her sit up, and Aelfgifu is left speechless at first. A beautiful field catches her attention, but when she looks behind the stranger there's a chariot. It's carved with pure gold, reflecting in the soft sunlight with shockingly large cats sitting right beside the chariot as if to welcome her aboard.

She sat up, speechless as she looked up at the Lady. She knew this Lady, but she did not worship her like Hiccup and the Vikings did. Why was she here?

"Freyja! You're..."

She had asked Hiccup plenty of times for stories of his Gods he had worshiped. She found herself attracted to the stories of Odin and his brothers, the creation of the life tree, and of Freyja especially. She didn't care if she was Anglo-Saxon or if her Father would scold her for listening to these stories, she would listen to them for hours and hours if she could.

"Where...where am I?"

Freyja, _it had to be Freyja_ , smiled as she touched the twelve-year old's cheek, an almost pitying gaze in her eyes.

"My field within Sessrumnir... Fólkvangr. Beautiful, isn't it?" Aelfgifu nods, "I knew you'd like it. You were worthy enough to witness this. I fought Odin tooth and nail to get you." she winked as the girl looked up at her in awe, childish features showing after years of hardships.

Freyja knew the girl was special.

She had watched over the Vikings of Berk and had followed the young heir (Hiccup) until the point of Aelfgifu's death. She had cried, watching the scene before her, and she knew she had to take the child; twelve years old, sacrificing herself for a man who used to be considered the enemy of her people? She knew the girl was Anglo-Saxon, and her beliefs were not of her, but the girl was too special not to take.

She deserved to roam the fields of the slain after her courageous act, but she also deserved a second chance. It was her decision in the end, but Freyja would support either.

Freyja the Goddess associated with love, sexuality, beauty, fertility, gold, Seiðr, and death. Possessor of a cloak of falcon feathers and handler of the necklace Brísingamen. She was of Sessimer and picked the slain warriors first before Odin, a privilege she took with pride and wisdom. After all, it was a big deal.

"I welcome you to Fólkvangr with open arms...but, I have another idea."

Aelfgifu looked up, standing within the Goddess' shadows, surprised at the gentle touch of calloused hands when the Goddess took her in her own.

"What is it, my Lady?"

"I can bestow the gift of another life."

"Another life? Is that even possible?" she knew she should never question someone of such high authority, yet the words had already jumped out of her. Freyja shot a sideways glance at her.

"Never doubt the Gods will." she stepped up onto her chariot, hefting the girl up next to her.

The chariot took off, two large cats light and elegant in their run following ever so close. She felt amazement, her dress blowing in the breeze. She looked around her, seeing slain warriors, so many, they couldn't escape her sight. Women and men alike chugging down mugs of what she assumed was alcohol, and laughter and music surrounding them. When the Goddess had passed, all praised her name and clinked their mugs together in thanks.

* * *

It was dusk when the chariot pulled near a small pond. The water clear as day, blue like the skies above with water lilies bobbling in the ripple of the wind. She kept watching as Freyja stroked the cats while passing by, recovering purrs of praise. She knelt down on a soft patch, looking back at the young Anglo-Saxon girl and beckoning her without a word. Aelfgifu walked up to her side, cautiously kneeling down next to her.

"I am not the Goddess of rebirth." Her voice was wise, and she sounded beyond her years as she cupped the freshwater in her hand and took a sip until it was all gone, "But I do possess the powers of fertility, love, and skills in Seiðr." she explained breathlessly of what Seiðr meant at the confusion in her little maiden's face and Aelfgifu's azure eyes widened even more.

She had believed in magic when she was very young; just a toddler with an open mind. Her mother would tell her stories of the powers of God and her imagination would grow with each tale. After her mother's untimely death, her father convinced her that such things did not exist to humankind, but only of God.

She let the Goddess continue to speak, admiring her wise voice and elegant posture. She had never considered herself to be a girly girl, but she knew her manners and knew them well, for she didn't dare slouch in front of the Lady.

"What do you mean of rebirth?"

"I can bring you back with the powers I wield." she looked dolefully down at the small pond, "I can let you choose your new life and you can start from the very beginning, a new life, a new home for your soul. There are limits, however..."

Aelfgifu prodded with her head, eager and anxious of the answer. "What are they?"

"That, my dear, I wish I could say..." the Lady left out a hefty sigh, Freyja's posture stiff as she closed her eyes and blocked out the sounds of nature and the stars and moonlight, which basked the two with white simmering lights. "I do not know the limits, but just that of which they will exist in your new form. I wouldn't fear, for I'll be right here, watching you." She opened her eyes, glassy from tears. She cleared her throat, "If you are to decide a new life, you need to do so soon. I do not want Odin figuring this out." she winked, a hand resting on the small girl's shoulder as if to bring comfort and support.

The Gods would agree that Freyja could be fierce, and to not let her beautiful elegant appearance fool you, for she could wield a sword and beat any mere man or God in battle. She walked among the Valkyries and got first pick at the slain. She was not one to mess with, but at that very moment, she felt her heart soften at the brave girl; no, woman, before her. "And I have no doubt you'll be back here when your time comes again. You've proven yourself to me. I have no doubt you could do it again."

Aelfgifu gave a stiff smile, unsure as she searched her surroundings for any signs that would help her. "I...want to..." before she could continue, a faint voice spoke in the back of her head, making her stiffen as she saw her vision overclouded with a small scene, and she felt a tear slide down her face.

She feels tears trickle down her rough cheeks, sniffling as she rubbed her nose and opened her eyes to the concerned Freyja. "I want to go back, I want to be with Hiccup. He needs me..." she hiccuped at the moment as Freyja placed a kiss on her cheek, "What else do you expect of me? I wouldn't send you back to the dull life of a farmer."

Aelfgifu chuckles, the Lady wiping her tears with the tip of her thumb. "Are you ready?"

Aelfgifu nods, standing up next to the Lady and following her instructions. Stepping into the pond barefoot with her skirt loss, she breathes deeply to soothe herself as she feels a prickling sensation crawl up her skin.

_She feels warm hands cradling her as if she was precious cargo, and soon enough, it begins to soothe her and the pain fades, even if just a bit._

_"I've been having this dream off and on for the past few weeks. In the beginning of it, I'm surrounded by blackness, but I'm not afraid. It's warm, and I hear someone's heartbeat. Or perhaps it's mine, I don't know, but it's comforting, and I know I'm not alone. Then, I see this speck of light appear in front of me, and I decide to head towards it. Eventually, I reach it and pass through it, and you'll never guess who I see on the other side."_

_There's a male's voice, overwhelmed sadness evident, "Who?"_

_She feels weak, her body refuses to move, but she isn't scared because the warm arms are still holding her. She feels the urge to keep talking, so she does._

_"You."_

_There's a stutter and a sniffle, she feels a tear land on her cheek._

_"When I see you, you look so...happy. You've been crying, but you're smiling. I try to tell you, 'There you are, it's been so long since I've seen you. Are we finally going to fly on a dragon now?' I don't think my words come outright, but it doesn't matter, because you laughed and I'm just so happy that I made you laugh. You stroke the side of my face, and I see something shiny on your finger, so I grab your hand so I can see it. It's a ring, a wedding band I think. There's a black gem on it with little blue specks that reflect the light. It's very pretty."_

There's a soft glow of green surrounding her before and then suddenly; dark. She feels the warmth spread into her body as she curls up, feeling calm at the gentle thumping of a heartbeat before she falls into a deep sleep, waiting for her new life to start as memories dance in her mind. She knew she had made the perfect decision.

_There's a sense of exhaustion as she gets near the end, and the pain fades and she is relieved of the horrible pressure on her heart. She's not terrified of what will happen next, but excited, for she feels like she'll meet the voice again, she feels her eyelids close (although that doesn't change her perspective) and a whisper escapes her lips, "Godnatt, Hiccup."_

_There are warm lips on her forehead, and she feels a hand stroke her hair. "Godnatt."_

_For this was not goodbye, but just a new beginning._

**Author's Note:**

> I will continue this fanfiction. Life has been very difficult for the past five years, and I have been struggling with my mental health. Recently, I lost someone in my family and it's been hard. We're also moving to a new home and it's been hard looking at all the things that belonged to this person. However, I am starting to look into therapy for my mental health and want to start fresh. A new chapter, if you will. I plan to go back and read into my notes so I can start writing again! This is one of the fics I plan to go back, but until I move and settle into the new place don't expect an update. However, it is coming. Hopefully before September. 
> 
> ~~~~Original notes from fanfiction.net ~~~~  
> beginning:  
> This was suppose to be posted a long time ago but I've had year long writer's block and stress. This isn't what I had in mind but I just hope whoever reads this enjoys it in some way.
> 
> Please, write (kind) constructive criticism in your reviews.
> 
> Disclaimers (because they're professional)
> 
> How to Train Your Dragon belongs to Cressida Cowell and DreamWorks.
> 
> Heart of a Phoenix was inspired from My Little Phoenix, written by Writer for the Tylwyth Teg. Aelfgifu and Alvsjel belong to Writer for the Tylwyth Teg, too. Please go read My Little Phoenix before reading this!
> 
> end:  
> I hope, dear readers, that you have enjoyed the first chapter! I also hope that you went and read My Little Phoenix because that story was amazing and the author is fantastic. :)
> 
> Fólkvangr- Old Norse for "field of the host" or "people-field" is a meadow/field ruled by the Goddess Freyja. She gets the first pick of slain warriors and takes them with her, while the other half go to Valhalla with Odin. Within Fólkvangr is her hall; Sessrúmnir.
> 
> The Lady- Freyja's name is Old Norse for "(the) Lady."
> 
> Aelfgifu- is a feminine Anglo-Saxon name. It means ælf "elf" giefu "gift" in Old English. This character was created by Writer for the Tylwyth Teg.
> 
> I did use the internet and a book for research. If some things aren't correct please forgive me. Wikipedia was hard to avoid but I did it. I read "The Norse Myths" by Kevin Crossley-holland and weird Nordic websites that I found more reliable than Wikipedia.
> 
> ~~~~ IMPORTANT LINKS TO CHECK OUT ~~~~~~  
> The first chapter of My Little Phoenix can be found here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/10287529/1/My-Little-Phoenix  
> Writer for the Tylwyth Teg: https://www.fanfiction.net/u/1138488/Writer-for-the-Tylwyth-Teg  
> Fanfiction Crossover Post: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11455318/1/Heart-of-a-Phoenix


End file.
